Deep in the Darkness
by MementoMori115
Summary: The Age of Fire has long since passed. Time has marched onward, changing the world in many ways. However, when the White Fang stumble upon a mysterious cave, they will unleash upon the world a powerful being from a time long forgotten. Regardless of how much time has passed, he still retains his moniker; Darkeater Midir.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Needed to get rid of writers block, this was one way of doing it.**

 **Not sure what I'll do with this yet, but I'll probably add some more to it eventually. There are several directions in which I can see this going, and I'd like to know what you guys think of it first.**

 **Since all I have to go on for determining what Midir's personality is, are vague item descriptions and the like, I feel like I'm entitled to a bit of freedom when making his character. But in the end, I can't tell if he's OOC or not. I hope you guys understand what I mean.**

 **I applaud anyone who knows the song that Midir is singing in this chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 ***EDIT*- Added more to this chapter.**

 **(-)**

"So long as there is Darkness, there shall also be Light. Therefore as long as there is Light, Darkness shall continue to persist as well."

 **(-)**

He was known as Darkeater Midir. The dragon who chased away the Darkness, and devoured it. Taking it into his immortal body where it would never be able to threaten the world again. It was a daunting task, but one he took on willingly. By the order of the Gods, his saviors, he would remain steadfast in fulfilling his duty, even long after they had perished.

As the eons passed by, the Darkness inside his body slowly became too much for him to contain, and it seeped from his very being. Cursing his immortal body, the poisonous substance rendered him mortal and vulnerable to death. Yet he still continued on with his task. Until his dying breath, he would battle the Darkness and prevent it from consuming the world.

And such was how he lived.

The Darkness clouded his mind, reducing him to nothing more than a wild beast that lashed out at anything he encountered. His only remaining instinct was to protect the world from Darkness, regardless of how it appeared.

It was this drive that led him to the Ringed City, the source of the Dark Soul. The ferocious dragon tore apart the city in search of the Darkness that radiated from it. However he would never find it. It wasn't until the arrival of the Ashen One that Midir's story reached its conclusion.

In his blind rage, he lashed out at the interloper to the city. But in the end, the Ashen One proved to be the stronger fighter. And this was how Darkeater Midir was slain. His duty was finally brought to an end, and allowed him to rest in peace.

Or was it?

His soul was twisted by the Darkness, and refused to remain dead. It struggled with all its might to cling to life, to grab hold of anything as it faded into nothingness. It needed a vessel. Something to call home. Something to anchor it to the world. Anything would do. In its desperation, the soul transformed itself into a weapon. A katana as black as night that radiated Darkness. True to his broken form, the katana was chipped and frayed along its length. And it was in this form that Midir's soul fell deep into the cavern where it lodged at the bottom.

Such an event went unnoticed by the Ashen One as he continued on his way, leaving Midir to wait in the isolated darkness of the pit that he now called home.

 **(-)**

How many years had passed? Midir was unsure. It was all just one big blur to him. It could have been one year, or it could have been a thousand. He had no way of knowing. All that he knew was the darkness of his tomb. His never changing prison that he called home.

So it came with great surprise that there came a day when his tomb began to shake.

'" **Hmm? What is this?"**

Suddenly one of the far walls exploded inward, rock and debris flying everywhere. Moments later, he could see figures emerge from the light emanating from the hole.

" **Hoh? It seems that someone has finally discovered my tomb. And just in time too. I was starting to get bored."**

"Okay everyone! This will be our new base! I want generators set up and lights on in 5 minutes!" shouted the lead person.

From Midir's perspective, the individual appeared to be a human. He wore nondescript clothing that was black and white, along with a white face mask. However what stood out the most about the person, was the animal ears poking out the top of his head.

" **Curious... Has humanity changed during my extended seclusion?"**

"Sir, what's that?" called out one of the men as he pointed at Midir.

"It looks like a sword." answered another person.

"What's a sword doing down here?"

Several of the 'humans' walked forward and approached Midir.

"It must be a relic from long ago." suggested someone.

"Yeah, a lone sword in the middle of this huge and imposing cave. That ain't suspicious in the least." another said sarcastically.

"Bet it would fetch quite a few lien to the right buyer. You'd be surprised how much those history buffs would pay for a relic like this."

"Good idea. We could use the funding for our operations."

" **Hmph, these whelps believe me to be a mere sword that can be passed around for a monetary reward? Ridiculous."**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" asked one of the 'humans'. She was a young woman who was wearing a different outfit from the rest of her colleagues. Black hair cascaded down her back and was topped with a matching bow. She wore a black vest over a white top, along with white shorts. On her back was an unusual looking sword in a sheath.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know... It sounded like someone was talking, but it was in a distorted voice."

"What are you on about?"

"I certainly didn't hear anything."

" **Ahh, so my voice can yet be heard. You there, approach me."**

"Who said that?!" the woman said in alarm as he spun around.

"What the hell's up with you Blake?" asked one of her companions.

"Tell me you didn't hear that!" she responded.

"Hear what?"

"That voice!"

"What voice?!"

"Knock it off you guys!" shouted the leader of the group. "Quit fucking around. We've got work to do."

"Come on Blake, none of us have had any sleep for the past 20 hours. Your mind is playing tricks on you." one of the men said as he patted the woman on the back.

"Y-yeah... You're probably right. I'm just hearing things." the woman conceded.

 **"..."**

Midir watched in silence as the 'humans' went about their business, turning his cave into a campsite of some sort. He watched as the people unloaded crates of mysterious contraptions and other objects. There were metal sticks that produced light, steel boxes that displayed moving paintings, glass panels that people would talk into and then receive a response. It was all so fascinating.

Most of the people were too focused on setting up camp to spare any attention for the lone blade stuck in the ground, but one among them would constantly glance at him whenever they got the chance. It was the woman who could hear him. Clearly she was still uncertain of whether or not she heard him.

As things settled down and camp was completed, the others began to take notice of Midir. Most kept their distance because of the uneasy feeling they got when they approached him, but the more curious ones would come nearer. However no one dared to touch him. It was only natural. Everyone fears the unknown and mysterious more than anything else. No one wants to be the first to try something in case the repercussions are bad. There was also the subconscious fear they had of Midir that even they weren't aware of. When in the presence of something much greater than yourself, the body instinctively knows not to trifle with it. This was no different. Though he was but a sword right now, Midir was also a mighty dragon. One who is capable of reducing all those before him to ash. It was this that kept his company at bay.

 **(-)**

Night had fallen, or at least Midir believed that to be the case. He couldn't see outside the cave, so he had no way of knowing the position of the sun, but given that the majority of his 'guests' had turned in, he was willing to bet it was the case.

" **Such odd creatures. They look human, yet they posses the traits of animals."** Midir mused in silence. **"And the technology they have, never have I seen such things before in my life. Truly the world has changed greatly since my slumber began."**

Midir quieted down as he heard footsteps approaching. Though he had no reason to believe that the person who was making their way towards him would be able to hear him, he had a feeling that it was the girl from earlier. And he was right. Rounding the corner of one of the tents, was the black-haired girl who was able to hear him. The girl drew nearer to Midir before stopping and sitting on the ground just a few feet from him.

" **... I see you have returned."**

The girls eyes widened ever so slightly, but quickly reverted back to normal. "So I was right. I did hear you speak earlier."

" **Correct. It seems that you are capable of perceiving my voice. And I must say that it is quite a nice treat to finally be able to talk to someone after such a long time. Though peaceful, being alone in a cave for countless millennia can get rather dull."**

The girl seemed conflicted. It was as if she was struggling to decided how to address Midir. Eventually her face hardened as she chose what to say next. "What... are you?"

" **I, dear girl, am known as Darkeater Midir. The Dragon of Darkness."**

Blake's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Y-you're a dragon?!"

" **I suppose that such a claim might seem rather far-fetched given my current appearance. But yes, my true form is that of a dragon."**

"But... how is it that you're a sword?"

" **Tell me, are you familiar with the art of transposition? Or has it been lost to the ravages of time?"**

"Transposition?" Blake repeated as she mulled the word over in her head. "Doesn't sound familiar. What is it?"

" **Transposition is the art of taking a soul and giving it a more tangible form. Depending on the soul, a person might be able to turn it into one of several different forms. It could be turned into a weapon, armor, or even something like a sorcery, pyromancy, or miracle. As for me, you can probably guess what my soul was turned into."**

"Someone turned you into a sword?"

" **Well... not quite. In order for me to properly explain how I came to be turned into a sword, I would have to tell you a rather extended story about just who I am. But for now I'll just give you the short version. I was defeated in battle, however my desire to live was so great that my soul was able to take on a physical form in order to survive. I no longer possess a true body, but am able to live on in the form of the sword you see before you."**

"Wow... That sounds... incredible..."

" **Hmm, I suppose it is for someone who is not well versed in such matters. Though I suppose that just goes to show how much time has passed since I had taken on this form. I'm not sure if you could tell, but I've been down here for a very long time. Cut-off from the outside world, I have no idea what has become of the world in my absence."**

Blake nodded hesitantly as her mouth struggled to find the words to say next. "Do you... want me to tell you?"

" **Hmm? Tell me what?"**

"About the world. What has become of it. I'm not sure just how old you are, but I'm willing to bet that compared to the world of your time, the current world is so vastly different from what you remember."

" **... I suppose that is a sound judgement. It would do me good to learn what life is like now. Besides, anything is better than just remaining in this cave. So yes, tell me what has become of the world miss..."**

"Blake Belladonna." the girl answered.

" **Blake Belladonna... A fine name. Fitting for a beauty such as yourself."**

Blake had a small blush cross her face at the compliment. No one had ever tried to flatter her in such a way before. Though it was a bit strange that those words were coming from a sword/dragon person. "Well, where should we start?"

" **Wherever you would like to."**

 **(-)**

Blake had spent a good hour of her time giving Midir a general history lesson of the world. It was now known as Remnant. As opposed to the many different types of sentient races from his time, Midir was informed that only two races called Remnant their home. Humans and Faunus. The humans were no different from those of his time. Small creatures that had possessed a habit for enduring life's hardships and somehow managed to survive whatever the world threw at them. It was also clear to Midir that the Age of Fire had long since ended given that Blake had not once mentioned anything akin to the Darksign.

The other race, the faunus, were similar to humans, yet also different. Though smaller in number, they were inherently stronger than humans. Possessing various animal traits, the faunus were feared and discriminated against by their human counterparts. It was only natural. As long as someone is different, the majority of the group will choose to ostracize them.

Blake herself is a faunus, however it is something she chooses to hide to avoid prejudice.

The girl went on to talk about other things such as technology, the ruling Kingdoms, and even the new powers of the soul that had been developed. Midir was quite interested in how they managed to draw out the power of the soul without changing their form. He chalked it up to the fact that the Darksign was no longer present to interfere with such actions.

However when the girl mentioned the beings known as Grimm, Midir was unable to suppress a snarl.

" **Grimm... Vile creatures born of Darkness itself... And they have spread all across the world?"**

Blake was somewhat taken aback by Midir's sudden dark tone. For the entirety of their conversation he had remained politely impassive. Asking a few questions here and there, but remained calm throughout. But now... Now it was like she was talking to an entirely different person. "Y-yes..." she replied meekly.

" **Hahh, my apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that me and Darkness have a special relationship."**

The faunus girl let out a sigh of relief as Midir suppressed his rage. Quite frankly, it reminded her a bit of Adam when he's in a sour mood. When he's pissed, you stay away if you value your life. A look of sadness passed over her face as she thought about her mentor. He used to be so kind. But as time went on and the White Fang became more violent, so did he. Unlike Blake who was apprehensive of such acts, Adam had taken to it without a moments hesitation. She tried to be there for him, tried to steer him in the right direction. But she was beginning to realize that it was a pointless endeavor. The man was out for blood, and no one would stop him from getting it.

" **Are you okay miss Belladonna?"**

Blake gave a start at Midir's words. Evidently she had drifted off enough for him to notice. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

" **You had a rather somber look on your face. That, and you weren't responding to me."**

The girl shook her head to clear her thoughts. "My apologies. I'm just feeling rather tired. I think I better turn in for the night. I hope you don't mind."

" **... Very well. If you don't wish to share the truth with me, I understand. We can talk more later if you wish."**

"Thank you." Blake said with a bow as she got up and left.

" **Goodnight miss Belladonna."**

Once Midir was alone once more, he was left to ponder his current situation. Although he didn't have the whole picture yet, from what he understood, these Grimm were agents of the Darkness. Perhaps the very same Darkness he swore his life to combat. If that was the case, then he could not just remain idly by in this cave whilst they ravaged the world above. He needed to do something about them. Flexing his powers as best he could in his current form, he was able to determine that he still had his strength. The Darkness that had once claimed him may have seeped into his very being, but after eons of being alone with it, he was able to conquer it and make its power his own.

" **This is good. Though I still lack a body, I am not powerless."** he said as he hardened his resolve. **"My Lords and saviors; though much time has passed and you have become not even a distant memory, I will continue to fufill the duty you have tasked me with. Even if I am stuck in this form for an eternity, I will continue to carry out the mission you entrusted me with. It matters not where it hides or what form it takes, the Darkness shall be eradicated by my hands... And if I should fall in battle once more... I will rise up again and continue my campaign. I will not waver, I will not fall. Even if I am broken a beaten, even if nothing remains of me, I will stare death in the face and roar in defiance! I will carry out your orders until they are complete!"**

 **(-)**

It had been a few days since Midir had last seen Blake. From what he was able to discern from all the faunus running around like chickens with their heads cut off, they were getting ready for some kind of mission. Superior officers were barking orders as grunts ran supplies across the camp. Occasionally there would be a few people who would stop and observe him out of curiosity, but they were few and far between. Quite frankly, Midir was getting restless. Upon learning that the Darkness was still present in the world, he began making plans to return to combat. However he was still stuck in his sword form for the foreseeable future. The only one who he was able to talk with was Blake, and she was off doing something elsewhere. So for the time being, all he could do was be patient and hope the girl returned soon.

" **Oh my God, please help me~. Knee deep in the river trying to get clean~. He said wash your hands, get out the stains or you best believe there will be hell to pay~."**

For the time being, Midir was singing a tune he heard from an old comrade who had helped him in his quest to fight the Darkness. Unfortunately the man fell in battle, but prior to that he was a good friend to Midir. The dragon felt that by singing the song he would be able to keep his memory alive.

" **And I'm all alone and the fire grows~! Yeah, I'm all alone and the fire grows~!"**

"Never took you for a singer." came a familiar voice.

Midir turned his attention to the source of the voice and spotted the dark-haired faunus girl approaching. **"It's an effective way to pass the time. Especially if you are unable to interact with the world around you."**

"It was a good song. What's it called?" she asked as she sat next to Midir, ignoring the strange looks some of her comrades were giving her for talking to a sword.

" **I'm not sure. The man who taught it to me died and I never got around to asking."**

"I'm sorry." Blake said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

" **Don't feel bad about it. I'm sure he's happy that the song lasted for so long after he died."**

Blake smiled. "I suppose you're right."

" **So, where have you been the past few days? You said we would talk again, yet I haven't seen a trace of you until now."**

The girl sighed lightly. "My... superior,"

Midir noted the somewhat distasteful way she said the word.

"wanted my help with training some of the new recruits. Apparently he only trusts me to help him whip them into shape."

" **New recruits? Soldiers?"**

Blake looked down with a frown upon her face. "Soldiers implies that they are fighting for a military. For the good of the people." she said sadly. "No... What they are is the complete opposite."

" **... Anarchists?"**

"Terrorists is the proper term nowadays."

It didn't take a genius to put 2 and 2 together. **"You're one of them."** he said impassively.

"You're not upset?" she asked without looking at Midir.

" **About what?"**

"That I'm just terrorist scum." she said with more than a little bit of venom in her voice. "The world has enough problems, what with the Grimm running around. And yet we're making things worse."

" **I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this. Otherwise you wouldn't have joined. But the fact that you seem so against it, makes me believe that you no longer wish to be apart of it. So I suppose the better question is; why are you still a member?"**

Blake gripped the fabric of her pants, squeezing tightly as she tried to find the words. "I... It wasn't always like this." she eventually answered. "The White Fang used to be a peaceful activist group. But as of late it has turned into a terrorist organization that seeks to topple human society and put a faunus-ruled dominion in its place with humanity enslaved. They care not who stands in their way, even if it's their fellow faunus. Many innocents have died at the hands of the White Fang... I-I just can't keep doing this..." Blake finished with tears in her eyes.

" **... You joined when it was still a peaceful protest group, but as time went on, it change it's ways and you were stuck in the middle of it."** Midir concluded.

Blake nodded. "I want it to go back to the way things used to be. All this hatred and violence only breeds more hatred and violence... But I'm just one person. I can't make a big impact."

" **There's more to it, isn't there? Another reason you can't leave."**

"... His name is Adam." she answered after a few moments of silence. "He's kind of like a big brother to me. He's my mentor. The man taught me everything I know. I... looked up to him... But when the Fang changed, so did he. He became more violent, bloodthirsty. Always looking forward to the next battle. He wasn't the same man I knew as a kid."

" **You want to save him."**

Nodding, Blake continued. "But I fear that he no longer wants to be saved. His path is set, and nothing will change his ways. I understand this now."

" **... You're going to leave."**

Blake didn't answer, she didn't need to. Midir was right and he knew it.

" **But you still don't know what the next step is. You still want to make the world a better place, but you don't have the power to do it on your own."**

"..."

" **Do you know what I see when I look at you miss Belladonna?"**

The girl turned to regard Midir with a questioning look.

" **I see someone who wants to make the world a better place. A girl who was the will to reshape the world, but lacks the power."**

Blake remained silent as she intently listened to midir.

" **I can see the untapped potential that you have. You** _ **will**_ **go far. But only as far as your wings can carry you. So... I wish to offer you my wings."**

The girl blinked in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

" **I wish to make a deal with you, miss Belladonna."**

"What kind of deal?" she asked apprehensively.

" **Nothing of the sordid type I assure you. Allow me to tell you a little bit about myself so you can understand my proposition. Long ago at the beginning of all things, the world was ruled by the Archdragons. However there came a time when the Gods rose up in revolt and went to war with them. Through the machinations of various peoples who I will go into further detail at a later date, the Archdragons were slaughtered. At the time, I was but a hatchling. The Gods, merciful beings that they were, chose to spare my life. They raised me as one of their own, and gave me an immortal body. Owing to this, I was forever indebted to them. So it brought me great joy that they had bestowed upon me a task in order to return their kindness. My duty is to eternally battle the Darkness, regardless of whether or not I am able to. Even if the Gods are nothing more than a distant memory to me, I shall continue to carry out their will. Do you see where I am going with this?"**

Blake nodded in understanding. "The Grimm."

" **Correct. From what I am able to discern, these Grimm are the current form that the Darkness has taken. And as such, it is my sworn duty to destroy them."**

"So where do I fit into all this?"

" **Blake Belladonna, though I no longer have a body, I am still every bit as powerful as the dragon I once was. I will bestow upon you my power so long as you wield it against the Darkness of the world."**

"You... You want to give me your power?" she asked with wide eyes.

" **Well, it's not going to be exactly like how you're probably thinking. You won't grow wings or be breathing fire anytime soon. Rather, I will be able to grant you a fraction of my power, just enough so that it doesn't outright crush your body."**

"And how will this work?"

" **Simple. Remove me from the ground in which I am stabbed and wield me. So long as I am in your possession, I will be able to grant you a multitude of abilities."**

"What if someone else takes you?"

" **That is not something that you will have to worry about. Only I choose who is able to wield me. If I find the person who is in possession of me to be unworthy, then they will be consumed by my power."**

"Okay, so as long as I use you to battle the Darkness, you will continue to lend me your strength. I get to make the world a better place, and you get to continue your duty to the Gods. Is there anything I'm missing?"

" **No. You have summed it up quite nicely. Although I would also like to obtain a body at some point, but that's something we can worry about at a later date. So, do we have a deal?"**

Blake stood up and faced the sword/dragon. If she was going to back out, now would be the time to do it. For all she knew, Midir could be lying to her. But for some reason, she trusted his words. And with that she reached out and grabbed the swords handle. "Deal."

" **I assure you that this is a decision you won't be regretting."**

With a swift tug, Blake pulled Midir free from the ground and held him up. Darkness seemed to radiate from the blade as it swirled about the air. However as opposed to feeling a sense of fear from the dark energy, it felt comforting to Blake. Almost as if it was holding her in an embrace.

The wisps of darkness wreathed themselves around the blade until they formed into a scabbard to contain Midir.

"Well, that was convenient." spoke Blake.

" **It's only natural for a sword to have a sheathe. We wouldn't want you getting cut now would we."**

"I suppose so."

" **Good. Now, how do you plan on escaping from the White Fang?"**

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

 **(-)**

Blake headed to the rendezvous point where she was to meet with Adam for the upcoming mission. They were to hijack a SDC train that was transporting large quantities of Dust and Atlesian Knights and destroy it. Given the dangers of the mission, as well as the lack of room for error, only Blake and Adam would be taking part in it. The plan was to hop aboard as it passed the nearby cliff and then make their way inside. After dealing with the internal defenses, they would make their way towards the front of the train. Once they arrive at the Dust storage cart, they would set explosive charges in order to maximize the destructive potential.

Blake knew that this would mean that any of the trains passengers would die in the explosion. This was the last chance she would give Adam. If he was beyond saving, then she would make her escape as planned.

" **Having second thoughts?"**

Midir's voice stirred her from her musings. "No. I'm just hoping that everything goes as planned."

" **Hope for the best, plan for the worst. That is the reality of the situation. If push comes to shove, do you have what it takes to kill him?"**

Blake's eyes widened in alarm. She hadn't thought of the possibility that she might have to kill Adam. She was too focused on trying to determine if she could save him or not. But even if she had to fight him, could she even win? He was vastly superior to her. He had much more experience under his belt than she did. Her odds of beating him were slim. Not only that, but Adam won't take kindly to her treachery. Best case scenario is that he kills her on the spot. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he took her in alive.

" **I can see that you are still conflicted. Steady your breathing and calm yourself. Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you."**

"Thanks." Blake replied as she glanced at Midir who was tied at her waist. "It's just that there's no going back after this. I can't help but be worried of what happens next. What if they hunt me down? I don't want my past to catch up to me."

" **Don't let the what if's, maybe's, and if only's distract you. Just focus on this moment and what needs to be done."**

The teen nodded resolutely. "Right."

The sound of rustling foliage caught Blake's attention. Turning around, she saw her mentor walking out of the brush.

"Blake." came his cold, indifferent voice.

"Adam." she responded in acknowledgement.

"You made sure to memorize the plan, right?"

"Of course. I committed it to memory."

"Good." the man said with a grin of approval as he made his way closer to Blake. His brow raised underneath his mask when he caught sight of the extra sword at her waist. "What's that?"

Blake placed a gentle hand on the scabbard as she ran her fingers along its length. "Just a little something I picked up."

"You feel like expanding on that?" Adam asked, slightly annoyed by her lack of an answer.

"I found it in a cave. Call me crazy, but... I felt like it was calling out to me. You know what I mean?"

Adam let out a haughty huff. "Doubt it. Swords are just tools meant for killing your opponent. Anything else is just nonsense." he said with a shake of his head, somewhat amused with Blake's explanation. "Don't tell me you're turning into one of those people who think that your weapon is like your partner or something? I mean, considering that it's an extension of your body is one thing, but you can drop the superstitious crap. A weapon does not choose its wielder."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Then just call it a good luck charm."

"That's even worse." Adam responded.

" **I don't like this man. He reeks of bloodlust. And not the good kind."**

"Anyway, when is the train going to be here?" Blake asked.

Adam pulled out his scroll and looked at the time. "We got about 5 minutes. You ready?"

Blake stood up and pulled out Gambol Shroud, giving it a quick once over. "Always."

 **(-)**

Blake watched as the back portion of the train became a small speck in the distance. She had finally done it. Separated herself from the only life she knew. Cast away the man who meant so much to her. Her shackles were finally broken, and she was free to walk her own path again.

It was a sobering feeling. Choosing to abandon the people you considered your family for years. Her whole life was spent with the White Fang. And now... they were gone. She would be a fool if she thought that it would stay that way. It was only a matter of time before they would encounter each other again. But when that happens, she will be a different person. A stronger person.

Blake collapsed to her knees before falling backwards onto the cold, hard steel of the train car. The relief she felt now that she was away from it all was overwhelming. Her new life started now. She was no longer Blake Belladonna of the White Fang. Now she would be Blake Belladonna, student of Beacon Academy.

" **Do you regret it?"**

The girl looked to her side to see Midir was still present as always. She smiled contently, knowing that whatever happens next, she wouldn't be alone. "Not one bit."

" **That's good to hear. Regrets will only drag you down in the long run. Now your only choice is to face forward and charge ahead."**

Blake reached her hand up towards the sky and clenched her fist, almost as if she was grasping for something. "No looking back. It's time to make the future my own."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Alright, here's chapter 2. Blake finally makes it to Beacon and encounters Ruby.**

 **As you have probably noticed, I have decided to pair Blake with Midir. This means that at some point he will obtain an actual body, which will make him a dragon faunus (tell me that doesn't sound cool). He will still possess the ability to turn back into his sword form, but his faunus form will allow him to fight personally. I'm still on the fence about whether or not I should give him eventual access to his dragon form, perhaps to go toe-to-toe with the one at the end of season 3, so tell me what you think. I won't make it so that it's OP though. He might only be able to transform once a day for only 10 minutes.**

 **I'll do my best to keep Midir's personality consistent. As you have already seen, he has a strong distaste for Darkness and anything related to it. That includes anyone trying to spread it. He is confident, but not to the point of arrogance, given his humbled backstory. He has a genuine curiosity to the world around him given all the advancements that have been made since he slumbered. He will also take on a sort of adviser or teacher role to Blake.**

 **Also, for the time being only certain people will be able to hear Midir. But as time goes on, more will slowly begin to hear his voice while in sword form.**

 **Hopefully I'm not forgetting anything, despite the fact I think I am.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and be sure to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

The light of the morning sun peeked through the blinds of the window, landing across the eyelids of the dark-haired faunus who was fast asleep on the hotel room bed. She squinted in annoyance before turning over to put her back to the accursed light. Moments later, the alarm she set on her scroll went off, blaring an ungodly loud noise.

"Urggh... Five more minutes." she groaned. It had been a long time since she was last able to enjoy the comfort of a proper bed, and the comfort was not something she wanted to part with just yet.

" **Miss Belladonna, I highly advise that you wake up soon. Otherwise you will be late for the airship to Beacon."** came the voice of Midir who was propped up against the wall.

The cat faunus let out an annoyed huff as one of her eye slowly opened to regard the sword with a weak glare.

" **Glaring at me will prove to be a rather unproductive endeavor. I've received far more dangerous looks from my past opponents. And once again I shall remind you; if you do not wake up soon then you will be late for the airship."**

Groaning once again in displeasure, Blake relented and slowly lifted herself up off the bed and stretched. The light of the sun passed through the yukata she had worn to bed, outlining her figure as it did so. As she hopped out of bed, she began to tug at the edges of her sleepwear to take it off, but halted when she realized that she wasn't technically alone. Casting a glance at Midir, she grabbed her change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

Midir of course, was not well versed in such matters, and as such was left to wonder just what that was about. He could hear Blake turn on the 'shower' in the adjacent room. It was quite a marvelous invention to someone like Midir. The ability to create localized rain, and make it hot as well? The application of such technology had sent his mind spinning when Blake first explained it. Though he didn't have much down time between his battles against the Darkness, he would occasionally take some time to clean himself of blood and grime. However such instances were few and far between. Most of the time he would have to settle for letting a passing rain shower give him a quick rinse, and even then it was cold. Sometimes he would stop at a lake large enough to contain him and he would give himself a proper cleaning. There had only ever been one time when he was able to indulge in hot water. It was in the caldera of an near-extinct volcano that had filled with rainwater. The magma below the planets surface had heated the water up nicely to the point that Midir had nearly fallen asleep during his soak. He would have to ask Blake if she could draw a nice hot bath for him to soak in at a later date.

Casting aside such frivolous thoughts for the time being, Midir cemented his focus on the task at hand. According to what Blake had told him, she was to join an academy that trained young warriors to fight the agents of Darkness known collectively as Grimm. It seemed like a sound decision to make. She would be able to further her studies and combat skills, all the while Midir would be able to learn more about the world. Though the dragon really wished he could get straight back to fighting the Darkness, he understood that there were steps that needed to be taken. Even if he is able to provide aid to Blake during combat by lending her his power, he still lacked information on his enemy. And in war, information is as valuable as gold. So it was not surprising that he was feeling more than a bit inadequate about his lack of knowledge. He needed to know just how strong the enemy was. Only then would he be able to properly support Blake.

The turning of the doorknob alerted Midir that Blake had finished freshening up. Walking out of the bathroom, Blake had adorned her 'combat outfit' as she had come to call it.

Although she couldn't tell from sight, Blake had a feeling that Midir was 'looking' at her. "See something you like?" she asked with a slight grin.

" **Just observing that you look as lovely as ever."** Midir answered. He was not entirely aware of the ramifications of such a statement, rather, it was ingrained in him by the Gods to treat women with respect. Provided they aren't pointing the business end of a sword at you.

The girl chuckled lightly into her hand. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

" **If you say so."** the sword responded. **"But putting that aside, shouldn't you hurry up? The airship leaves in 30 minutes and you have yet to gather your belongings or eat breakfast."**

Blake's eyes widened in alarm. Had she been in the shower for that long?! Whipping her head over to the rooms clock, she saw that she was indeed running late.

" **If I still had my body, flying you to Beacon would be but a trivial matter. However as I currently am, you're on your own."**

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Blake shouted as she began to pack up her things into suitcases.

" **I did. Twice. But you seemed to be content in taking your time."**

"Then why didn't you call to me when I was in the shower?!" she asked as she threw her bags over her shoulders and tied Midir at her waist.

" **I was told it was rude to interrupt a woman when she is grooming herself. That, and I don't think you would have heard me over the sound of the water."**

"Argh! Forget it!" Blake grumbled as she made her way out of the hotel room.

 **(-)**

Blake sighed in relief as she plopped down in one of the seats on the airship. She had just made it on time to board. Though that was at the cost of skipping breakfast. So the girl was now forced to rely on food from vending machines to satisfy her hunger.

" **Perhaps next time you will listen to me when I give you advice. My lack of knowledge about this era may be detrimental to my suggestions, but I still know how to judge time."**

Blake didn't give any vocal response. Instead, she simply nodded her head.

The airship shook lightly as it initiated the takeoff sequence. Moments later, the aircraft was soaring through the air. Turning her head to look out the window, Blake was greeted by a beautiful sight of the Kingdom of Vale.

" **Quite the impressive Kingdom they have here."** came Midir's voice. **"Being a dragon, I am used to viewing landscapes from above, but this is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Towers of metal and glass that scrape at the sky... Truly this world has become something magnificent."**

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Blake responded in a whisper.

" **True. The grandeur of anything is bound to degrade over time."**

The dark-haired girl turned back around to face the interior of the airship. It was packed with dozens of other aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses. Everyone was either overjoyed at the prospect of gaining admittance to Beacon, nervous from the gravity of the situation, or a mixture of both. Blake however, managed to maintain her cool demeanor throughout the ride to the academy.

As the airship landed, the students began pouring out onto the campus. Friends from previous schools joined each other in celebration as they made their way towards the buildings across the courtyard.

Blake let out a longing sigh as she watched the people gradually become specks in the distance.

" **Envious are we?"**

Midir's voice slightly startled the faunus as she was shaken from her thoughts. "N-no. Just... admiring the view." she said, trying to deflect.

" **It's natural for you to be a little jealous of them. They came here with their friends. Comrades who will be there to support each other throughout the coming trials... Something that you had to give up."**

A somber look passed over Blake's face, but quickly disappeared when her eyes landed on Midir. "True. But now I have you with me. I'll never be alone with you by my side."

" **Indeed you won't. So long as you continue on your current path, I will be there for you always."**

Blake smiled warmly. "Thanks Midir." she said as she pulled out a book from her back pocket. As she read, Blake continued down the path towards the school. Avoiding any obstacles as she read was a trivial task. It was made even easier with Midir present to alert her to anything in her way.

" **Cover your ears."**

"Huh?" Blake managed to utter in response. This was just before a massive fireball erupted ahead of Blake. The sound of the explosion left her ears ringing. All four of them. As she recovered, she felt something tap against her shoe. Looking down from her book, she saw that it was a bottle of Dust. The SDC logo was on the side. Turning to the source of the explosion, Blake saw a white-haired girl laying into a younger girl with red/black hair. The girl in white was covered in soot and looked to be absolutely fuming. There was also a familiar emblem on her clothes. And given the girls overall appearance, it wasn't hard for Blake to figure out her identity.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" yelled the heiress.

"I'm really, really sorry!" apologized the other girl. Evidently, she was responsible for the explosion.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry princess!" the younger girl rebuffed, having finally gotten fed up with the Schnee heiress.

Blake internally groaned. She was gonna regret what she was about to do. "It's heiress, actually." Blake spoke up as she approached the two, gaining their attention. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued, taking the wind out of the heiress' sails.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" she fumed as she grabbed the Dust vial from Blake's hand and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" the younger girl called out to the retreating Weiss.

Blake took a moment to admire her handiwork. It's not everyday that you get a chance to put a Schnee in their place.

" **Hnn, that girl reminds me too much of Seath. He was always looking down on everyone like he was King, seeing people as nothing more than test subjects for his experiments."**

Blake filed that information away for now. She would have to ask Midir more about his past when she got a chance. But for now she needed to head to the auditorium.

"Who said that?"

The faunus girl froze mid turn when she heard the other girls voice call out. Doing her best to act natural, Blake continued on her way. Hopefully Midir would take the hint and keep his mouth shut.

However...

"Did you hear that?" the girl asked as she followed after Blake.

Feigning ignorance, Blake remained impassive as always. "Hear what?"

"That strange voice. It was saying something about a guy called Seath." she answered as her eyes darted back and forth, looking for the source of the voice. "It sounded like it was right on top of us, but I don't see anyone here but us."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you're just hearing things. Your nerves are acting up is all." Blake responded, trying to supply a believable excuse.

"Well that is true, but I know I heard something." the girl said resolutely as she got in Blake's face.

"Can you please let me go?"

The girl immediately sputtered about and began apologizing for her rudeness. "Sorry! I got a little too carried away! Please allow me to make it up to you!"

"Don't worry. That won't be-"

"Denied!" the goth dressed girl interrupted as she pointed at Blake. "Ruby Rose always makes amends, and I'm not going to stop now!"

Blake sweatdropped at the girls antics. Clearly socialization was not her forte. Seeing that she was gonna be stuck with Ruby for a while, she decided to play along. Hopefully things would get resolved faster that way.

"So, as I said, my name is Ruby Rose! What's yours?" she asked with a smile.

"Blake Belladonna." the faunus answered plainly.

"Well then Blake, now that we got that out of the way, it's time to move on to more important matters."

"That being?"

Ruby reached behind her back and pulled out a boxy weapon. Pressing a button on its side, the weapon unfolded into a sniper-scythe. "Introducing our weapons of course!"

Blake almost facefaulted from the absurdity of the situation. Truly, Ruby was a total gun geek.

"This is Crescent Rose." she said as she caressed the weapons length. "It's a high caliber sniper-scythe of my own design. Okay, maybe my uncle helped me out with it, but the majority of it was done by me." pulling back the bolt, Ruby ejected one of the rounds and caught it. "Bolt action designed for rapid refire, twenty round box magazine, 8x scope magnification that can be traded out... I put my blood and sweat into making her. She is my baby."

It would have been a rather sweet moment in Blake's eyes, had the object of Ruby's affection not been a weapon.

"So, what about you? What are you packing?"

Humoring the eccentric girl, Blake removed Gambol Shroud from her back and held it in front of her. "This is Gambol Shroud."

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she looked over the weapon. "Cool name~."

Blake chuckled lightly as she removed the main blade from the sheath. "The blade itself is a katana that is held in a cleaver scabbard which allows me to duel-wield it. It has a high power pistol built into the grip," she explained before shifting the sword into its hand-scythe mode. "and can transform into a small scythe that I can swing around like a kusarigama."

"Ooooohhhh! That's so totally awesome!" Ruby cheered. "It must've taken you forever to master using it. I bet you can transition between its various forms with ease."

The faunus girl smiled at Ruby's enthusiasm. Maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all.

"What about that one?" Ruby asked as she pointed at Midir.

Blake glanced down at the sentient sword as she returned Gambol Shroud to her back. "That's... Midir."

"Such a mysterious name! Can I see the blade?"

Figuring there would be no harm done in showing it to her, Blake grasped Midir's handle and pulled him out of the scabbard. However when Ruby laid her eyes upon the sword, she gasped in horror.

"AHHHH! What happened to it?!"

"I'm sorry...?" Blake responded in confusion.

"What on Remnant happened to that poor sword?! It's completely ruined! The blade is chipped beyond repair!" Ruby cried out in despair as she fell to her knees.

"Well I-"

"No wait!" the young girl interrupted as she stood back up and inspected the sword more closely. "Despite its broken appearance, it still holds a sharp edge. Upon my initial examination, I believed the blade to have suffered from constant use and a lack of maintenance. When in reality it is the exact opposite. The blade was designed to look frail in order to lull opponents into a false sense of security. In actuality, each jagged mark in the blade was made intentionally. Each groove retains the sharpness of a proper blade. And therein lies its true nature. The sword is not a proper sword in the normal sense of the word. Rather, it is a saw. The chipped edges act like the jagged teeth of a saw which allows it to tear and rend flesh with ease." Ruby rattled off the information at an inhuman speed. "Quite the deadly weapon if I do say so myself."

"Err... yeah." Blake was not exactly sure how to respond to the hooded girls rant.

"However the most curious thing about the blade is the material it is made out of." Ruby continued. "From what I am able to discern, this blade was made before the industrialization age. Meaning that it was made the old fashioned way. An heirloom perhaps?" the girl shook her head. "Regardless, the fact that the blade is black is the biggest mystery. Forging weapons the old fashioned way does not leave much room for altering the metals color. How the blacksmith was able to make it black is beyond me. And then there's the metal itself. I don't recognize the material. Definitely not iron. Obsidian might be a possible match in terms of color profile, but it does not make for good weapons. Titanium is also out because it has a certain sheen to it, whereas Midir seems to absorb light instead of reflecting it."

The young girl continued to mutter various theories to herself as she nibbled on her thumb. All the while Blake was watching silently, concerned for the girl in front of her.

Finally, Ruby stopped her ramblings and turned to face Blake. There was a certain _feral_ look in her eyes. Almost predatory. "Tell me."

It was not a request. Rather, it was an order.

"Tell you what?" asked Blake.

"Everything." Ruby responded simply. "This blade is the biggest mystery I have ever encountered. Frankly speaking, something like this should not be able to exist. So I must know everything about it. When it was forged, who forged it, what materials were used in the forging process."

Blake was somewhat unnerved by the serious look the girl was giving her. It's not like Ruby would believe the whole truth, so Blake decided to just give her half-truths. "In all honesty, I have no idea. I didn't exactly obtain this sword by conventional means."

"What do you mean?"

"I was exploring a cave in the wilds at the time. As I went deeper into the cave, I stumbled upon a large cavern. I found Midir stabbed into the ground at the center of it. Call me crazy, but I felt like it was calling out to me."

"Wow~! So it's a mystery sword!" Ruby gushed with stars in her eyes. "Although I'm disappointed that I can't learn anything more about it, I'm still overjoyed that I've been given the chance to encounter such a weapon. Be sure to treat it with care. And if you ever need help with maintenance, I'll be happy to help."

Blake smiled in response to the girls offer. "I'll keep that in mind. It was nice meeting you Ruby."

As the faunus turned to leave, she was halted when Ruby called out to her again.

"Wait!"

"Is something the matter?" Blake asked as she returned her gaze to Ruby.

"Umm, well, I... It's just, I noticed you're all alone." Ruby stated as she gripped her dress and fidgeted about. "You didn't come here with any friends?"

A faraway look formed in Blake's eyes as she shifted eye contact. "No. I... left them behind to come here."

"Oh, well... Since you're alone... Would you like to be friends?" the younger girl asked quietly.

There was a certain honest innocence about Ruby that resonated with Blake. She was simply an awkward teen in search of companionship. If her young looks were anything to go by, the girl must have been accepted to Beacon early. As such, she would have had to leave behind her friends in order to join. When you boiled it all down, her situation was none to different from Blake's.

Blake held out her hand to the girl. "I would like that."

Ruby beamed at Blake's acceptance and grabbed her hand with both of hers before shaking it vigorously. "YES! My first friend at Beacon!" she cheered happily. "You won't regret this in the slightest!"

And Blake knew she wouldn't. Ruby's upbeat attitude would be a breath of fresh air compared to what she was used to dealing with in the White Fang.

"Now, onward to the auditorium!" Ruby shouted as she pointed in the wrong direction.

"Uhh, Ruby? The auditorium is _that_ way." Blake corrected the young girl as she pointed in the opposite direction.

Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Ehe, heh, heh, my bad."

 **(-)**

"Wow, this place sure is crowded." the crimson clad girl marveled as both she and Blake entered the large room. It was packed to the brim with aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses. All of whom would be attending Beacon alongside them for the next few years.

"You can say that again." Blake replied as her gaze drifted over the many different faces of her fellow initiates.

"Ruby!"

The two girls turned to see a buxom blonde waving them over.

"Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Yang!" the red/black-haired girl perked up upon recognizing the girl. She started to make her way over to her, but halted in her steps and turned to Blake. "Come on! I want you to meet my sister!"

" **Well? If you're going to follow her, now would be the time."** Midir finally spoke up, figuring his voice would be drowned out by the noise of the crowd to all but Blake.

Nodding in response, Blake chased after the energetic reaper. "Coming."

"So, how's your first day going little sis?" the blonde asked once the two reached her. "I see you've already made a new friend."

"No thanks to you!" Ruby responded with a pout. "You tossed me to the Beowolves! I'm lucky Blake was nice enough to help me out after my explosion!"

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"Not exactly." answered Blake.

Yang quirked a brow at this. "What do you mean?"

"I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby explained.

"Don't forget the lightning." Blake added.

"Are you guys pulling my leg or something?" Yang asked with a big grin.

"I wish!" groaned Ruby. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I _exploded_ , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Uhh, Ruby?" Blake tried to interrupt as she poked the girl in the shoulder.

"YOU!"

The shout was enough to startle the young girl and cause her to jump into her sisters arms. "Oh God, it's happening again!"

The trio's attention was now focused on the newcomer. It was Weiss Schnee. The same girl from earlier. "You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Yang said in surprise.

"It was an accident!" Ruby clarified to her sister as she climbed out of her grasp. Turning to face Weiss, Ruby bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry! It won't ever happen again!" once Ruby straightened back up, she noticed the pamphlet in her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." answered the heiress as she rattled off the information with practiced efficiency.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby responded dumbly.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" asked Weiss.

"Absolutely." nodded Ruby.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss instructed as she put the pamphlet in Ruby's hands. The girl then turned her attention to Blake. "And you."

Blake raised a brow at being addressed by the heiress. "Yes?"

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like you did earlier." Weiss said in a rather haughty tone. "But, since I'm the bigger person, I will overlook your transgressions just this once. Let it not be said that I am anything but merciful."

The faunus girl rolled her eyes at the Schnee's arrogance. She really didn't want to deal with the girl for a second longer.

Interposing herself between the three girls, Yang tried to play peacemaker. "Look, uh, it sounds like you all got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Blake gave the blonde a deadpanned look that screamed 'not likely'.

However Ruby on the other hand, was more than willing to try and make friends. "Yeah! Great idea sis!" she said as she cleared her throat and held out her hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

" **And maybe for something to remove that stick from her backside."** whispered Midir, which elicited a snicker from Blake.

Weiss put on a face that was so happy that it had to be fake. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she finished by pointing over her shoulder at some blonde-haired boy who happened to be nearby.

Unfortunately for Weiss, the boy happened to hear her declaration. Even more unfortunate, was the fact that he was not one to understand the concept of sarcasm. And so this led to him believing he had a chance with the gorgeous heiress. But enough of that.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby perked up at the offer.

Blake put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "She was being sarcastic Ruby."

The girl deflated at this. "Aww man..."

Any continued conversation would have to wait, as it was at this moment that professor Ozpin took the stage alongside his assistant Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'll... keep this brief." the headmaster started as he adjusted his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin finished his speech, Glynda took over for him. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." spoke Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." added Ruby.

It was at this moment that the blonde-haired boy decided to make his first attempt at wooing Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

Meanwhile the heiress facepalmed and sighed in annoyance.


End file.
